Nowy film już w kinach! Wstęp do "Rozdziału w piekle"
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 劇場公開記念！地獄編・序章 |romaji = Gekijō kōkai kinen! Jigoku Hen・Joshō | numer odcinka = 299 |rozdziały = Urojenie numer 01. niewybaczalni |arc = Brak | poprzedni odcinek = Film! Święto! Festiwal filmów Shinigami | następny odcinek = Urahara wkracza do walki! Powstrzymać Aizena! | premieraJa = 30 listopada 2010 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Last Moment }} Nowy film już w kinach! Wstęp do 'Rozdziału w piekle' jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|Tajemniczy napastnik Dusza kobiety goniona była przez Shriekera, który wydostał się z Piekła. Na jej pomoc przyszedł Shinigami, którego owy grzesznik zabił. W sklepie Urahary Rukia pomaga dostarczyć towar Kisuke. Kapelusznik ostrzegł Kuchiki o znikających Shinigami. Rukia była pewna że to jakiś Hollow, jednak Urahara nie znalazł tam ich Reiatsu. Wieczorem Zennosuke Kurumadani walczy z Shriekerem, który poszukiwał Shinigami. Gdy chciał zabić Kurumadiniego, pojawiła się Rukia i przy pomocy Tsukishiro zamroziła go, jednak to na niego nie zadziałało. Kuchiki użyła Sōkatsui, ale bez skutecznie. Były Hollow przy pomocy skrzydeł na rękach wzniósł się w powietrze. Shrieker zaczyna wypytywać czy go zna. Rukia sobie nie przypomina, więc "odświeża" jej pamięć przy pomocy wybuchających pijawek. thumb|left|Shrieker powracający do Piekła Gdy Shrieker przybił ją do ściany, pomógł Shinigami w afro, który znowu został pokonany. Rukia zauważyła na rękach grzesznika łańcuch. Gdy miała zostać zabita, pojawił się Renji, który musiał użyć Bankai gdy tylko w padł na ścianę. Kuchiki trafiła grzesznika, który spadając wpadł w bramę Piekła. W Soul Society, Yamamoto wezwał nadzwyczajne posiedzenie kapitanów o wydarzeniu, które było w świecie ludzi. thumb|right|Szayelaporro atakujący Shurena thumb|left|Gran Rey Cero W Piekle pojawił się Aaroniero i Szayelaporro. Mówili o tym gdzie się znajdują. Odpowiedział im Shuren, że znajdują się w Piekle. 8 i 9 Espada uwolnili Zanpakutō. Zdziwieni pytali się, kim on jest. Aaroniero natychmiast uwolnił form Resurrección, a Szayelaporro bezskutecznie go powstrzymywał. 9 Espada padł szybko, a Grantz użył Gran Rey Cero. Shurena to zdziwiło, i powiedział, że oni nie otworzą. Spojrzał na lampę (w której był Ichigo w formie Vasto Lorde), że on im pomoże. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu i Yoruichi postanawiają udać się na wakacje na Hawaje. Ururu mówi, że będą się świetnie bawić na plażach i w sklepach. Podczas sprawdzania bagażów, obsługa lotniska dziwi się co tam robi kot. Mężczyzna postanawia go zabrać, a zamieniona w niego Yoruichi krzyczy na Kisuke, który myślał, że zaoszczędzi na bilecie. Występujące postacie Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō #33, Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Uderzenie Błękitnego Ognia) Techniki Hollowów: * Sonído (響転, Ceremonia Dźwięku) * Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光, Królewskie Cero) Techniki Shinigami: * Shunpo (瞬歩, Błyskrok) Użyte Techniki: * Wybuchające Pijawki Shriekera * Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, Taniec pierwszy: Biel Księżyca) * Hikōtsu Taihō (狒骨大砲, Kościane Działo) Uwolnione Zanpakutō Shikai: * Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Skryty w Rękawie Śnieg) * Tsuchinamazu (土鯰, Chory Sum) * Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Wężowy Ogon) Bankai: * Hihiō Zabimaru (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Pawiani Król Wężowy Ogon) Uwolnione Resurrección: * Glotonería (喰虚, Pożeracz Pustych) * Fornicarás (邪淫妃, Lubieżna Kochanka) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki